Unfrozen
by Roguie
Summary: They say familiarity breeds fondness, can it also breed forgiveness? J/A. 4th Season. Based after A Prefect Murder; began before Unrealized Realities should be considered AU.


A/N: Weeeelll... lookie here, it's been quite a while since I've seen fit to write a Farscape fiction, but here I go again. This one has many thanks that need to be said. First and foremost at this point I need to thank Zakiyah and Ryalin for their brilliant aide when I ran into dire straights with writer's block... over a single line of all things. I'd probably still be sitting here staring at my comp screen bemoaning my lack of sleep without your suggestions. And Ry, I seriously owe you one for the line. Worked rather well, don't you think? *G* Next, I have to thank my little sister, my auntimum, and Char for all your help in getting me through the stubborn I don't know where this is going phase!!! Without you, this fic would still be sitting on my computer with no updates in sight.  
  
A/N 2: Now that that's out of the way, I do hope you enjoy the fic. Even as difficult as it became at some points, I did love writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it did, Farscape doesn't belong to me. If it did, we'd have eleven years rather than eleven episodes remaining. It belongs to the Hensen Co., et al., as do all the characters. I just like to borrow them sometimes and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. :)  
  
  
Title: Unfrozen  
  
Author: Danae Bowen  
  
Email: logansfox@rogers.com  
  
  
  
  
"Damn, Pilot! You wanna turn up the heat? I'm freezing off parts I kinda still wanna use someday!"  
  
Pilot's calm voice filled John Crichton's comm as the human impatiently stamped his feet against Moya's flooring. The tools he'd been using to effect repairs to Farscape One lay forgotten on top of a table as John struggled to keep the blood circulating through his icy fingers. "Moya and I are sorry, Commander Crichton, however the spatial anomalies scarring the Tormented Territories are taking more than a minimal effect upon Moya and her systems. She is in much pain and quite afraid at the microt, and cannot isolate the thermal control error."  
  
"So, what? We just sit here and wait to freeze to death? I hate to break it to ya, Pilot, but I've been there an done that a few times since moving to your end of town, and I'm really not interested in repeating the experience."  
  
Pilot's voice adopted a cold edge as the symbiotic creature struggled for calm amongst beratement. "I do have the DRDs attempting to isolate the problem, Commander, however if their progress is not rapid enough for you, they are currently in the neural cluster attempting to affix repairs. Please feel free to join them if you so choose."  
  
John sighed, running his fingers stiffly through his hair as he watched his breath ice to fog in the air around him. "Take it easy, Pilot, I'm not gonna go freaky on you. Just wanted to know what was going on."  
  
Pilot echoed John's sigh. "My apologies if I sounded harsh, Commander. Moya's pain is... affecting me as well."  
  
Giving up on the module for the time being, John made his way to the dining area, hoping for something at least lukewarm to drink. Harsh voices floated through the tier as John approached, and John found himself cringing at the shrill tone to Chiana's voice.  
  
"Frell, D'Argo! I didn't mean anything by it! I'm just trying to warm up!"  
  
"Warm yourself elsewhere! I am no more in the mood for your antics than I am Trilkan Iced Jocra!"  
  
"Fine! If that's how you want to be, then that's just fine!"  
  
John blinked as Chiana's small gray body brushed passed him, and for once the young Nebari didn't look back. Frowning, John turned back to the doorway just in time to jump out of the way of D'Argo as he thundered into the corridor.  
  
"Chiana! Hezmana, Chiana, slow down!"  
  
"Hey, D, maybe you should leave..."  
  
"Not now, Crichton."  
  
Unapologetic for his harsh tone, D'Argo's stride didn't slow as he chased after the angry girl. Once again John sighed, shaking his head as he returned his attention to finding something warm.  
  
The dining area was darkened as he stepped inside. He blinked twice, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light as he made his way through the familiar room. Focused upon not tripping over a rapidly discarded chair, John jumped in surprise as her soft voice floated towards him.  
  
"Quite the pair, aren't they?"  
  
He froze in place, his heartbeat skipping into a double rhythm even once his surprise faded. She never ceased to capture his attention, even with soft innocent words meant to do nothing more than spark conversation between them. His fingers flexed towards his pocket, knowing Noranti's temporary cure to his distraction rested there, waiting only to be used, and yet, for the first time, he hesitated. Closing his eyes, forcing his concentration on slowing his over reacting heart, John turned slowly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
She sat deep within the shadows, her back against Moya's bulkhead, the view port next to her allowing in the only light that betrayed her huddled form. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, her body shivering only slightly from the intense cold, from John's presence, from her own nerves, as her gray eyes met his gaze, holding it for long microts before she finally looked away.  
  
"If you're looking for anything heated, don't bother. Chiana tried everything, but it seems as though Moya is unable to generate heat from any source. None of the ovens will operate."  
  
Her misery was plain as her gaze returned to the view port above her, her mind focusing on the small circles of light visible in the darkness of space. Cycles before, her isolation from the crew would have been considered normal for the somewhat icy ex-peacekeeper. Now, Aeryn Sun felt the bleakness of being alone far more sharply, knowing as she allowed in the pain that it was her own decisions that had brought her to this place in time.  
  
"Great. I'm gonna be a Popsicle before the night is out, my hands are already frozen numb. Feel like I had a bad trip to a blind dentist."  
  
Formal conversation. No emotional topics. No topics at all. Walk in, see her, be nice, leave, pretend his guts aren't ripping themselves to shreds as he desperately fights the urge to hold her. It was the same every time they were in a room together for more than five microts.  
  
Talk about the weather.  
  
Ignore what really matters.  
  
She shivered again, the cold seeping through her flesh, settling deep into her bones, but still she didn't move. "You should have on something warmer, John. At the very least you should return to your bed. Body heat is better conserved if you're under a layer of covers."  
  
"Yeah, well, with what passes for comforters on this ship, I'm pretty much betting it'll be just as cold there as it is in here."  
  
A bed is always cold when you're the only one in it.  
  
His sharp ears couldn't miss the quiver in her voice, however, nor his eyes the shudder through her form. "You should take your own advice, Aeryn. You're freezing. That can't be good for you." Pause. "Either of you."  
  
There it was, out in the open, hanging in the air.   
  
This is why five microts alone in a room together is far too long.  
  
"Really, John, I'm far less susceptible to the lower temperature than you. My training included extreme weather simulations, I'll be all right."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England. You're shaking."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not the one denying I'm freezing my ass off. God, Aeryn, do you always have to be better than the rest of us?"  
  
She flinched, drawing back farther against the bulkhead. "That was unfair, John."  
  
"Yeah, well, life's unfair, don't'cha think?"  
  
She turned her gaze back to him, her eyes dark and serious. "No. At one point, perhaps, but not now. A long time ago, John, you showed me that life is what we make it; I've finally learned to accept that for myself as well."  
  
"Aeryn..."  
  
"I know. Time to run again, right?" Her eyes met his, challenging him silently to deny the truth in her words. At his hesitation, she smiled sadly. "Don't worry about me. We're fine."  
  
His fingers stretched to his hair, his cold forgotten as he glanced between Aeryn and the door. "No, baby, we're not fine."  
  
Aeryn's eyes closed, savoring the sound of the endearment she hardly realized she'd missed. "Then how do we fix it?"  
  
"I really don't know that we can."  
  
"You never gave up on me before. Why now?"  
  
"Maybe I need you to see that we are worth the fight. Maybe I need to know that the first time something goes wrong, you're not gonna jump in your prowler and make like the road runner."  
  
"I'm here now."  
  
"And what about tomorrow? Or the day after that? Some days I feel like Hansel following your trail of breadcrumbs right into the fire. God, I've been patient. I waited for you through everything, but, Aeryn, I'm not Job. I can only take so much before I break and right now I'm very near that point. You didn't trust me enough to tell me about the baby. You didn't love me enough to explain the child might be someone else's. And damnit, you didn't care enough about us to stay when I begged you. We could've been in a very different place right now if you'd only've talked to me."  
  
"John..."  
  
"No, you wanted to talk, so let's finish this. I am sorry if I'm hurting you, Aeryn. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do, but can't you see where I'm coming from here? Can't you understand how hard I tried to hold onto you, only to have you slip through my fingers? Right now my heart is Fantasia being swallowed by the Nothing. If we keep this up, there isn't gonna be anything left of me for you to take. I would've given up everything for you; "anywhere in the universe, Aeryn, you pick the place". Remember that? I'd have given up Earth for you. I'd have gone cold turkey. No more dreams of burgers and fries, Monday night football, Saturday morning cartoons."  
  
"I would never ask that of you."  
  
"All the more reason I'd have given it willingly. But you didn't get it, did you? You turned your back and walked out on me, on us, and I ended up alone. Hell, I can't even be sure I'm not still alone and this whole thing isn't something my brain cooked up to keep me from going completely batty. Through everything in this universe, Aeryn, you kept me sane. Your voice drowned out Harvey's, your touch kept me grounded; your presence gave me hope. And then you were gone. So maybe I've cracked up completely and all of this is just a dying man's fantasy."  
  
"Don't do that to yourself."  
  
"No, baby, this is what you've done to me. You walked out and I gave up hope."  
  
Rare tears filled Aeryn's eyes as she remained unmoving upon the floor. Unaccustomed to emotional warfare, Aeryn was left only able to repeat her earlier question. "So, how do we fix this?"  
  
"You tell me, Aeryn, because I'm kinda outta ideas here."  
  
Silence passed between them for several microts, leaving John to shake his head and turn around, heading towards the door.  
  
"Touch me."  
  
Her voice was so quiet that it took a moment for her words to filter through John's mind. "What?"  
  
Aeryn took a deep breath, her eyes trained on his back. "Touch me," she repeated, just as softly.  
  
He moved towards her slowly, wariness guarding his expression as he crossed the room. Still, even as he stood before her, his eyes cutting through the shadows to hold her gaze, his hands remained at his side, unwilling to breach those final few inches between them.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Aeryn raised her hand, willing John to remember such moments they'd shared in the past. With a sigh, he allowed his hand to be drawn to hers, their fingers intertwining as their wills fought a silent battle for dominance.  
  
How long they remained like that, neither was sure, fingers entwined, he gazing down at her, she for once not turning from his scrutiny.  
  
When at last he broke their trance, she tightened her hand on his and tugged gently downwards.   
  
"Aeryn..."  
  
She heard the hesitation in his voice, his need to break free apparent in the tension in his face. Instead of letting him go, however, Aeryn found the courage to tighten her grip further and pull him to his knees.  
  
"Sit with me for a few microts, John. That's all I'm asking."  
  
In the past she'd asked nothing of him. When she was hurting, he'd hold her. When she was angry, he'd calm her. When she needed nothing but the presence of another person, he'd sit with her silently and together they'd watch the stars passing by. Before today, she never had to ask, but the words escaped her lips easily, and she was rewarded by his body relaxing, if only slightly, as he shifted to sit next to her.  
  
"You're freezing, y'know," he muttered as he settled in against the bulkhead, his arm brushing her shoulder as he moved.  
  
She laughed softly. "Thank you for that astounding revelation, Crichton."  
  
They fell quiet then, shifting at first uncomfortably as their silence fell upon them like a shroud. Finally, habit took over, urged on by the deeply chilled air within Moya, and they edged closer together.  
  
Without the aid of Noranti's powder, John's level of resistance towards Aeryn grew thin, allowing the urge to pull her closer still to overcome the whispering in his mind to push her away. Before he could change his mind, John pushed himself to his feet, resting his hands on Aeryn's shoulders as he stood.  
  
Aeryn's body tensed as John shifted, and she closed her eyes against the concept of him leaving her once more. Instead, however, she found herself being edged forward, John sliding once more down the bulkhead behind her, and his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her back against his chest.  
  
Her heartbeat quickened as she leaned into his strong body, her eyes fluttering open slowly to confirm that instead of sitting cold and alone as expected, she was indeed firmly cocooned in John's warm embrace. Again she fought back tears as memories returned with resounding force, old and recent pain resurfacing to remind her of exactly what this man had cost her in the last three cycles. Love and loss battled and merged within her, the past and present slamming together brutally within her fragile heart. Still, her inner war couldn't prevent her from laying her head against his chest, listening to his familiar body rhythms and drawing warmth from their closeness.  
  
John's heart battled a similar war, his love for the woman in his arms desperately trying to breach the walls of scar tissue that had formed around his heart. Her scent filled his senses, her touch his mind, both of which were something he had resigned himself to never being familiar with again. The distance between them, which an arn before had seemed so insurmountable, faded as John buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply, even as his arms tightened around her so strongly he feared he'd break her.  
  
At one point, John feared he might cry, so strong were the emotions ravaging his beaten heart. Love and hate, fear and longing, loneliness and completion all waged for the right to his soul. He held her tighter still, his body shuddering as sudden desperation to never let go filled his mind.  
  
Calm filled Aeryn as she felt John's arms tighten for the second time, understanding washing through her as she realized he fought the same feelings that plagued her own heart. She willed herself to remain still as he crushed her to him, his mouth finding the top of her head, then her ear, her jaw, her neck. His body bent nearly double as his lips moved over her soft flesh, holding her close with both arms and legs as if he feared she'd run.  
  
Slowly Aeryn covered John's hands with her own, her thumbs tracing gentle patterns over the sensitive flesh of his palms. A soft sigh slipped past her lips and she cocked her head to the side as John's tongue trailed across her neck to her throat. Aeryn slipped one hand free of John's and raised it to the back of his neck, holding him lightly as he relaxed against her, and his grip on her body eased. Long microts passed before John's breath whispered over her collarbone in a sigh, and he raised his head once again, shifting them until Aeryn was held securely, curled against his chest.  
  
"Better?" She was hesitant to speak, but knowing John as she did, she realized silence would only push them apart once again.  
  
He paused, his eyes closed as he searched inside himself for the answers to questions they were both asking. Before long, he shrugged lightly, drawing Aeryn's gaze up to his face. "I want to say yes, Aeryn, but I really don't know."  
  
"All right." Her voice was calm, but deep within, Aeryn's hopes fell. Contrary to her nature, for one microt she'd allowed herself to believe whatever had been broken in John had pieced itself back together as he held her. Now, disappointment burned harshly in her heart.   
  
Rumblings in the outer corridor soon became voices, the voices of their friends as they returned to the dining area, seeking food and whatever warmth they could find.  
  
"Yotz, why is it so frelling dark in here?"  
  
Aeryn winced as bright light suddenly blinded her, and she felt John stiffen and begin to rise behind her. She sighed, pulling away as she climbed to her feet, lowering a hand to help John join her.   
  
"Aeryn? Crichton? Why're you sitting in the dark? Have you gone completely fahrbot?"  
  
John brought a smile to his lips, shaking his head softly as he left Aeryn's side, moving to slap the small Hynerian on the back. "Sparky, my man, should've known you wouldn't be away from here for long. What's it been, a whole arn since you ate?"  
  
Rygel swallowed his retort as he floated his throne sled towards the food stores, mumbling incoherently as he put distance between himself and the odd human.  
  
Sikozu, for her part, merely glanced between Aeryn and John, a small smile and a lifted eyebrow the only indication she saw anything out of the ordinary in their behavior.  
  
Chiana and D'Argo entered last, bickering loudly as they passed John at the doorway, sitting at the table without breaking their harsh conversation.  
  
Aeryn moved to stand beside John, the two of them looking over their motley crew of friends, before Aeryn finally laughed quietly. John lowered his eyes to her as she moved towards the door. "Aren't you gonna stay for food?"  
  
She glanced back at him, her eyes shadowed but her lips curved in a small smile. "I think not. Enjoy the company, Crichton."  
  
"Can't say it'll be boring."   
  
He watched the doorway as Aeryn disappeared into the corridor, listening as her soft footfalls finally faded away.  
  
"Crichton? Hey, you want any of this, or what? Rygel's gonna eat everything in sight if you don't get your eema over here."  
  
"Sure, Chi."  
  
With a last glance at the door, John returned to the table, aware for the first time in a half arn of the bitter cold once again surrounding him.  
  
*******  
  
The arns passed slowly as Aeryn sat in her bed, trying not to watch the door every time a pair of footsteps sounded in the corridor. When Moya finally fell quiet, and no further footfalls or voices raised her hopes, Aeryn sighed, bit her lip, and quickly brushed the back of her hand across her eyes. She pushed the covers off her body, hissing sharply as the cold air chilled her once comfortable skin, and quickly pulled on her clothing. Grabbing her jacket off a chair, she pulled that over her body as well, before heading out into the corridor.   
  
If John wasn't going to continue their conversation, may as well aid the DRDs in repairs.  
  
Reaching the neural cluster, Aeryn was surprised to find it strangely deserted. Where arns before Pilot had insisted the DRDs were working frantically, now silence filled the cavern. Frowning, she turned once again, working her way back through Moya's tiers until she reached Command.   
  
"Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Officer Sun?"  
  
"Are the DRDs no longer working on repairing temperature control?"  
  
"On the contrary. They have isolated the problem and are attempting to rectify the situation as we speak."  
  
"Could you bring up a map of Moya's internal systems and indicate exactly where the problem lies?"  
  
"Of course, Officer Sun. One microt."  
  
When the holographic representation of Moya's inner workings appeared, Aeryn studied the map closely, committing to memory the twists and turns of the ships internal corridor system until she knew exactly where she had to be. She nodded to herself and turned to leave, pausing only when Pilot's voice called out to her once more.  
  
"The DRDs are more than capable of repairing the problem, Officer Sun. May I inquire as to your interest in their whereabouts?"  
  
Aeryn shrugged lightly, studying the holographic image of Pilot a moment before giving him a small smile. "Right at the microt I just need something to keep myself occupied."  
  
"Understood." There was a pause as Pilot cocked his head to the side, his voice taking on a tender tone. "Moya and I appreciate your help, Aeryn."  
  
"As I do yours on many occasions, Pilot."  
  
Turning once more, Aeryn slipped out of Command and began her winding journey deep within Moya.  
  
*****  
  
"Yo, Pilot! Where're all the DRDs? Thought they were working on the neural cluster, but I'm here, nobody's home, and my ass is still turning blue!"  
  
A deep sigh filled the comm system as Pilot dealt with a second late night disturbance. "The DRDs have isolated the issue and are now working on repairing the problem. If you'd care for more information, there is a map currently available in Command."  
  
John blinked as the comm link was abruptly cut off, and he shook his head. "Big guy's getting mighty testy these days. Wonder if his race suffers from sexual frustration." His mutterings went unanswered, and not for the first time since Harvey's demise, the silence in his mind gave John pause. After two cycles of Harvey's whisperings, John found in a strange way he almost missed the clone... sometimes. Without Leather-Face around to provide the straight man, John's inner jokes just weren't as funny anymore.  
  
With a shrug, John made his way to Command, quickly reading over the complicated map. Trudging through Moya's innards was not exactly what the human had in mind for the night, but it was better than spending the night freezing his mivonks off alone in bed.  
  
The last leg of his journey was spent on hands and knees, crawling through the singular level of tubing that would lead into the small cavern Pilot indicated was the source of their physical discomfort. With a sigh, he pushed through into the small cavern, only to be greeted by the sight of Aeryn's leather clad behind as she slid deeper into the conduit of circuitry above her.  
  
*****  
  
She heard him approaching long before John's tousled head appeared at the single entrance to the already claustrophobic chamber. Attempting to appear unconcerned with his presence, Aeryn slid the upper half of her body back into the open conduit above her and returned to the repairs she had underway.  
  
A small smile tugged at her lips when John finally recovered from his surprise. "We gotta stop meeting like this," he muttered, forcing his large frame into the chamber. "Dark, unheated corners... I dunno, Aeryn, think people are gonna start to talk."  
  
"Really, John." Aeryn forced her voice into a scolding tone even as quiet laughter threatened to bubble past her lips. "Did you come to work, or just to play?"  
  
"I dunno, are you admitting that the great Aeryn Sun needs help?"  
  
"From you? Hardly. But if you'd care to pass me the tools you're standing on, I suppose you'll serve some purpose."  
  
Neutral. Always stay neutral.  
  
"What is it about Moya's power systems always blowing fuses in the smallest places?"  
  
Aeryn grinned down at him, shaking her head. "Perhaps she sneezed."  
  
A sharp bark of laughter was her reward, his eyes fastened to her in amused amazement. Taking a hold of the tools that still lay scattered at his feet, John squeezed his body deeper into the chamber, ignoring Aeryn's gasps of annoyance as he wormed into the open conduit with her.  
  
"You're making this more difficult than it has to be, John."  
  
The duality of her words struck him then, and he shifted, pulling at the smoldering tool in her grasp firmly before she finally relinquished control. "I'm beginning to realize that." He paused. "Your hands are freezing. Take a break, I'll finish here then we can see how much worse we made things."  
  
She shifted in discomfort, her body pinned between John's and the conduit entrance. "Right. As if I'm going to leave you to finish this."  
  
"Worried I'll steal all the credit?"  
  
"Try worried you'll blow us back into Peacekeeper hands."  
  
"Have some faith, baby."  
  
With a pointed look, Aeryn shook her head. "Apparently sometimes that is just too much to request." She twisted her body then, dropping through the entrance, sliding down John's long form before she fell free. She considered leaving then, letting John finish the last of the wire splicing to re-route the power around Moya's damaged systems, but instead found herself sitting in the far corner of the small chamber, watching the human as he pointedly ignored her final statement.  
  
Many microts passed before John's voice filtered down to her. "When'd you get so good at tech work, anyway?"  
  
She sighed. "Never mind, John. It's a long story."  
  
He shrugged. "Splicing the last wire now." Silence encroached for a microt before John shifted uneasily. "Hey, Aeryn, this green tubular system... is it supposed to be glowing like this?"  
  
"Frell! John get out of there, now!" Leaping to her feet, Aeryn ignored the pain as her head grazed the ceiling of the chamber, and she dove for John's legs. She heard the thud as his downward momentum impacted his jaw with the entrance to the conduit before his large body dropped onto her, taking them both to the ground.  
  
With a groan, John tried to raise his head, but the lightening quick movement of Aeryn's hand to his neck kept him down. Mere microts later, the room was filled with light. The sound of the blast followed as hot pieces of electrical equipment rained down upon them like fiery hail. They both heard the groan of Moya's internal structuring and the crash that followed as piping and wall plating began a chain reaction of dropping targets, securely blocking off the passage that was the single entrance to the chamber in which John and Aeryn huddled.  
  
When the chamber grew quiet once again, lit now only by the small electrical fires above them and in the passage, John and Aeryn lifted their heads, looking around in disbelief.  
  
"Well, now I know this can't be a good thing."  
  
"Pilot's going to have us dismembered."  
  
"If Moya doesn't try first."  
  
"Can you see if there is any way out?"  
  
"Is it just me or is it suddenly a whole lot colder in here?"  
  
They paused momentarily, looking at each other in undisguised horror as they realized the temperature was dropping fast enough that they could feel it.  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes, John?"  
  
"The explosion was bad."  
  
"Thank you, I realize that."  
  
"This is worse."  
  
Shoving John off of her, Aeryn turned towards the passageway. Taking hold of one of the largest pieces of paneling blocking their single route of escape, she hauled backwards, desperately trying to dislodge the stubborn piece of metal. John watched her a moment before wrapping his arms around her body, gripping the blockage firmly, and joining her in her increasingly futile efforts.  
  
*****  
  
"Pilot? Pilot! What the yotz is going on? Pilot?"  
  
*****  
  
"Pilot! Frell, Chiana! Crichton! Aeryn!"  
  
*****  
  
"Pilot? D'Argo? Hey, can anyone frelling hear me?"  
  
*****  
  
"Captain D'Argo? Commander Crichton? Officer Sun? There has been an explosion. Moya and I require your assistance. Anyone?"  
  
******  
  
"Pilot! Would somebody frelling answer!"  
  
Aeryn jumped as John's hand came to rest on her shoulder, pulling her away from the still blockaded entrance to their cavern.  
  
"Forget it, Aeryn. The blast must've knocked out the comm system as well as anything that was left of thermal control."  
  
With extreme concentration, Aeryn managed to suppress the sarcastic reply bubbling to her lips and instead hurled the nearest soldering unit at their only exit. "This is frelling wonderful, Crichton. You do realize we're either going to freeze to death or suffocate before anyone figures out where we are?"  
  
"Nothing we haven't lived through a hundred times before." John attempted to smile, wincing as his bruised jaw opposed his movements loudly.  
  
"You can't expect me to just sit here and wait to be rescued?"  
  
"The immortal Aeryn Sun? Never. I'd expect you to wedge your body up there in the middle of all the fried electrical gizmos, ignore the fact that you're burning off half your skin, and somehow miraculously make it to the other side, bring the others back and rescue l'il ole me."  
  
Aeryn frowned, glancing up at the still open conduit.  
  
John stared at her incredulously. "Aeryn, it was a joke."  
  
"Actually, it's not a half bad idea, John."  
  
"Are you kidding me? It's a horrible idea! I was making a joke. Being sarcastic. You know, the kinda dren you've gotten real good at. Ha ha, Aeryn, joke's over. We'll find another way out."  
  
"Stay still a microt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just need a little more leverage." Using John's back as a boost, Aeryn opened the panel next to the destroyed conduit, coughing madly as black smoke poured out, choking her.  
  
"Satisfied, yet?"  
  
"This conduit doesn't appear to be quite as hazardous." She shifted her weight, pulling herself into the shockingly small tunnel. "So far, so good, John, I think I should be able to make it to the next chamber. If it isn't blocked as well, I'll bring help."  
  
John watched in utter disbelief as Aeryn disappeared into the darkness. "Of course you will, Lassie. Timmy's gone and fallen down another well." He waited until he heard a thump and a hiss of pain before he shook his head. "Screw this."  
  
Forcing himself to his feet, John climbed into the tunnel, painstakingly avoiding the still sparking circuitry as he clambered about in the darkness. It wasn't long before the top of his head impacted with a familiar behind, and his hands closed around Aeryn's ankles.  
  
"For the love of... Crichton! I told you to stay behind!"  
  
John smiled ruefully. "Yeah, well, can't say I've ever been good at playing the damsel in distress." For the first time in what seemed like forever, John felt as if his world were finally right again. Just him and Aeryn, climbing through dark tunnels, sniping at each other, fighting to save their lives. Yup, nothing like the good old days. With that in mind, and his spirits light, he reached out and swatted Aeryn's behind, smothering a chuckle as she gasped in mock outrage. "Lead on Mac Duff."  
  
"Just once, John, I'd like to see you do as you're told." Aeryn groused as they made their slow progress through the dark conduit.  
  
"I'm not a child, Aeryn."  
  
Unseen by the astronaut, Aeryn slowly lifted an eyebrow. "There are times one would be hard pressed to tell."  
  
"Ouch. Noranti hiding bitch pills in the apothecary these days?" Recently rare amusement sparkled in John's clear blue eyes as he eagerly awaited her response.  
  
Aeryn's pace through the conduit faltered, and she rewarded John with a low chuckle. "Shut up, Crichton." The ex-peacekeeper found her body suddenly light as old habit flowed like a welcomed drug through her veins. "We're nearing the next intersection. There should be a chamber similar to the last directly below us." Her body stilled suddenly, a light gasp passing her lips as John once again struck her from behind.  
  
"Damnit, Aeryn, you need to tell a guy when you're stopping. It's not like I can see here, y'know!" His voice held no anger, nor did he make any attempt to move back, instead allowing his body to cover hers as he joined her studying the conduit plating beneath her fingers.  
  
"Yes, well, you can't blame me for human fallibilities." Her shadowed smile grew as his breath once again warmed the cool flesh of her neck.  
  
"What you call fallibilities, I call strengths. What are we doing here?" He shifted slightly, moving until his lips barely brushed her ear as he spoke. Soft shivers ran through Aeryn's body at his touch, movement John noticed instantly but for once made no attempt to reject. Instead, he brushed his tongue across his lips, waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
Very slowly Aeryn shrugged. "Once we lift this plating we should be able to escape into the chamber. Providing it isn't completely destroyed."  
  
"Always the optimist, Aeryn." Another shift of his body and his large warm hands covered her cool ones, moving with her as they gripped the edges of the plating. "Ready?"  
  
Her body stilled, and for a brief moment she turned to face him, her bright eyes pleading with him to see the truth in what she was saying. "Whenever you are."  
  
John's heart fluttered as he met her gaze, his blood momentarily freezing in his veins even as his will to fight her crumbled into the darkness around them. "Then I guess we've got a lotta work to do."  
  
Aeryn paused, seeking the right phrasing before she grinned and nodded, "Then put your back into it. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can start repairing some of the damage we caused."  
  
Tightening his hold around her body, John leaned back, pulling in perfect rhythm with Aeryn as the material beneath their fingers groaned in protest. "Hang on, baby, this is gonna get rough," John muttered as he redoubled his efforts, hauling both Aeryn and the stubborn access plate back, off balancing them both instantly.  
  
Aeryn cried out sharply, grabbing onto the layers of tubing over her head to keep from plunging head first into the suddenly open chamber. John, on the other hand, grabbed onto Aeryn, his feet sliding beneath her as his backward momentum plunged his torso in the opposite direction. When their worlds were once again stable, John swallowed hard before breaking into abruptly loud laughter.  
  
"Have you gone mad, John?"  
  
"You'd think so, wouldn't ya?" he managed, struggling to catch his breath. "That was probably the worst idea I've ever had."  
  
Aeryn chuckled, shaking her head. "Give me a microt, I'll think of a few much worse than this."  
  
"You're such a comfort."  
  
"Just back up so I can get out of here."  
  
With effort John pulled his body back, Aeryn's quiet gasps reaching even his human ears as his body brushed along the length of hers, leaving patches of tingling flesh in its wake.  
  
"Crichton!" she snapped, unwilling to submit herself to a more physical outlet of their emotional warfare.  
  
"What?" Inwardly John thanked the powers that be for the pure innocence that invaded his soft question.  
  
"You're doing that on purpose."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are, and don't start this." Her sharp statement cut off John's next protest. "This conduit is freezing, I want to get out of here, and I'm not getting into a verbal battle leaving us both sounding like disgruntled children." With that Aeryn shoved John's feet out of the way, and, using the edges of the conduit for complete support, lowered herself into the chamber below. Once safely on her feet, Aeryn glanced back up at the opening in the ceiling. "What're you waiting for, Crichton? I'm not going to hold your hand."  
  
"Very funny." John's sarcastic tone floated downward even as his feet slipped through the opening and a moment later he was standing beside her. "No fire, that's a good sign."  
  
Aeryn rolled her eyes. "This way. Pilot is likely already aware of the damage, but judging by the blockage caused by the explosion, even the DRDs would have trouble getting to the source."  
  
"Then we're not gonna be much help, baby. This started when we decided to help, so maybe we should leave the big guy and his bots to do their jobs."  
  
Aeryn turned, stopping in the conduit long enough to meet John's gaze. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
John shrugged. "If that conduit's still blocked off, the others probably think we're still trapped inside."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, know any other way to get a few arns of privacy on this ship?" He flashed her a lopsided grin, resting his hands on her shoulders as he directed her back towards their rooms. "No Rygel, no D'Argo, no Chi, no Granny. Just us." He paused. "Still want that talk?"  
  
Aeryn swallowed hard, pausing as uncertainty flowed through her body. At last she nodded. "If you're sure."  
  
"I am." For once, where Aeryn was concerned, nothing of John's earlier fear and instability shone in his eyes. His voice was firm and determined as they walked, and neithers step faltered. "I guess I've been a bit pig headed."  
  
Aeryn grinned. "As usual, I'm not sure what that means, John."  
  
An arm looped around Aeryn's waist as John matched her grin. "Stubborn, obstinate, foolish."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Let's not forget, I wasn't the only one at fault here."  
  
Aeryn's smile faded instantly, the shadows that had clouded her expression recently returning in full. "I know." Her voice was low, tinged with a measure of fear and regret.  
  
"Hey." He waited until she turned to face him, her normally direct gaze pinned to the floor. "No accusations, right?"  
  
She awarded him with a half smile, inclining her head slowly. "We've wasted enough time with accusations."  
  
John took a step towards her, reaching slowly for her cool fingers, caressing her soft flesh with a gentle touch. "We've wasted a lot of time on nothing."  
  
Aeryn's teeth bit into her lip, her blue gray eyes clouding with guarded hope. "So, do you have a plan then?"  
  
"What, you don't think I'd leave it to you to come up with one, do ya? At least my plans work."  
  
"Oh, right, like that time..."  
  
"Aeryn." John's voice turned quickly into gravel, his fingers tightening on her hand, pulling her to him, silencing her with a gentle kiss.   
  
The brush of his lips sent ice through Aeryn's veins, quickly followed by liquid heat as she pressed herself against him. Wave after wave of relief mixed with passion and desperate love weakened her, bringing rare tears to her emotion filled eyes as she allowed his warm, familiar touch into her heart.   
  
When at last John stepped away, his blue eyes shining down at her with new awareness, Aeryn swallowed deeply. Her heart beat erratically, a sudden influx of oxygen burning her momentarily deprived lungs as her chest rose and fell rapidly, and yet still she met his steady gaze.  
  
Swallowing once again, a suddenly vulnerable look crossed Aeryn's face. She forced a half smile to her lips, her tongue darting out to provide much needed moisture as she struggled to find her voice. "You do realize that if you change your mind again, I'll be forced to shoot you."  
  
A lop-sided grin lightened Crichton's features, and he pulled Aeryn into a warm embrace. "Nyah, figure I waited too long this time. No where left to run."  
  
She let the warmth of his body seep into her own before pulling back just slightly. "What do we do now?"  
  
John shrugged. "Talk."  
  
A soft chuckle shook Aeryn's slight frame. "I knew you would say that."  
  
John matched her light expression, shifting to wrap his arm around her waist as they continued en route to his room. "Well, next time you ask maybe I'll surprise you."  
  
An evil glint shone in Aeryn's expressive eyes as she glanced at him and lifted an eyebrow. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
True laughter sprung from John's lips. "How about I let you count my freckles? If you're really nice, I'll even let you play connect the dots."  
  
Aeryn met Crichton's gaze dead on. "We're playing a dangerous game, John."  
  
He paused a moment, reaching into his pocket and glancing down at the small object in his hand. "Yeah, baby, but this time it's for keeps." With a grin, John tossed a coin in the air, challenging Aeryn to watch it land. She hesitated for only a brief moment before catching sight of the smirk crossing John's face. Aeryn's laughter echoed through Moya's darkened corridors, followed moments later by John's yelp of pain; they tumbled through his doorway, never noticing the jingle of the coin hitting the ground or the sudden wave of warmth flowing from Moya's walls.   
  
As the air heated around them, their bodies pressed hard against each other, even words were of no more use. Crichton knew they'd talked long enough, he'd felt the walls protecting him disintegrate and now, he gloried in the feel of Aeryn beneath him. At some point in the long hours of the night, they awakened to speak softly, but the damage had already been done. More than Moya's ravaged systems had been healed, and more than the air around them had thawed. For one brief microt, before the glorious view of suns and stars grew overwhelming, before they had to pull themselves from the warmth of his bed, John glanced down at Aeryn's peaceful form, wrapped securely in his warm embrace, and he knew that they would be all right.  
  
  
End. 


End file.
